Teady
by heyy13
Summary: A small boy leans against the glass case of his teady and makes a vow. I will protect you teady, I'll protect you from HoHo and who ever else wants to hurt you. I'll set you free and we can go to the end of the universe and back. Just me and you.
1. Chapter 0

First, well really probably second try at fanfiction. First in this fandom tho i do read alot of it. xD I apolagise for the spelling mistakes i know will be there... Oo If anyone wants to beta just leave an email with your review. Verry short epilogue to begin with. Lets hope the chapters get longer from now on.

**Epilogue**

"I got out again today. Oh how it anoys the ones in the white coats. I don't like them, they make me hurt. I don't like to hurt, why do they hurt me teady?"

I look up at the mysterious man in the funny glass case examining his shoulder length black hair as it floats gently in the liquid surounding it. Slides over the pale porcilin skin of my teady his long dark lashes ever closed to the world and myself.

"The one called Ho.. Ho.. well something anyways, he wanted to give me another owie in my elbow today. Sting me with the little tube but i ran away again. I came to you teady. You'll never hurt me. You wont give me owies in my elbows and tie me to tables so they can cut at me will you teady."

I rest my head against the cool glass imagining my first and only friend wakeing from his glass coffin and decending wraping his arms about me, even his purple twisted facimily of human flesh from elbow down. It never bothered me, its just part of my teady after all. I close my eyes and hope Ho-Ho doesn't get me soon. I pull my loose gray pajamas about my emaceated body. A cough wracks my frame and i only just move my silver hair out of the way befor i throw up on the tile.

I move away from the vomit wipeing my hand over my mouth and snuggling further towards the tube wishing i could burry my face his his crisp looking black suit. What i would do to be able to reach up and pull his tie to have him smile down at me.

I study his closed eyes once more and make a vow. "I will protect you teady, i'll protect you from Ho-Ho and who ever else wants to hurt you. I'll set you free and we can go to the end of the universe and back. Just me and you."

I smile up at him and rube my face against the glass my large mako green eyes drooping shut with exhaustion.

---

"The Chaos project must be transfered to a differant complex. Reguardless of our efforts Sephiroth is becoming attached to the subject. At such a critical time in his development he must not have distractions and i fear if he becomes to attached he may outgrow his usefullness. IT is therefor my recomendation the entirity of the Chaos project be moved to Nibelheim emedietly and Sephiroth begin the next stage of the project."


	2. Chapter 1

I'm soooo sorry about how long this took to churn out. D: I'm such a bad author to you people, especially since you were all so nice in reviewing. But yes this chapter covers the span of a few years and kinda starts off where the last left off, I hope to get the next chapter out much sooner than the this one… I love all your reviewers and the people who added me to their story/author alert lists. 3 Have cake and Vincent plushies! hands out to all 

But yeah warning for slightly insane Sephiroth and a bit of gore in his overactive imagination. I would have liked to go into a lot more detail but I didn't want to make to many people sick.

Tried to make this one longer than the last.. Don't know how well I succeeded.. xP

-----

The white coats are agitated, they've been giving me owies all week. I head Ho-Ho say something about the Chaos project being moved. I wonder what that is... Oh well I'm going to see Teady now. I've been getting stronger lately, and they've been feeding me properly again. It's all grey paste but I'm getting taller at least.

I stop my internal monologue when I come to Teady's door. It's standing open, why is it open? It's never open. I run to the entrance to see white coats loading his tube on a big trolley.

What are they doing? They're taking Teady away. Why are they taking Teady away? They won't take my Teady away from me...

My eyes glow a brilliant green as I move quickly into the room. I run forward and bang with all my strength on Teady's case ignoring the white coats that try to stop me, swatting them away like flies. The case cracks, and with a sharp noise that send all the white coats to the floor covering their ears. The tube smashes open the waves of green-blue liquid washing over my small body as that of my Teady begins to fall forward.

I grab him lifting him clear of the ground, not thinking straight enough to consider the oddity, or notice his eyes cracking open before once again drooping shut. I sprint through the door and into the corridor. Just as I go to turn the next corner a pain lances through my chest. I stumble falling into a pile of limbs. My world darkens, I look up and Ho-Ho is standing there with a twisted smile on his face and a remote in his hand. I move my eyes to the white coats that are grabbing hold of Teady and trying to pull him away. They are taking Teady away… My eyes flash once more before another pain lances through me darkening my world, my last look is at Teady's frozen face, my grip on the cuff of his suit loosening as I fall into unconsciousness.

…

I listen quietly as Hojo speaks, ever wishing they would allow the sword I got for my birthday into the lab so that I may permanently remove that smile from his face. My thoughts wander as he rants on about his brilliance and shoves yet another needle into my arm.

Long black hair flowing around him…

I shake myself from my thoughts turning them purposefully to recounting my last lesson with the cadets. I'm much younger than them, yet I seem to surpass them in everyway, they all know my being there is a formality and at the end of the month I will finally be inducted into Solider.

Red supple lips…

I look once more into Hojo's eyes, my own burning with hate of the man that sired me.

Why did they take my Teady…?

I shut my eyes and block out the memories focusing this time on my future disembowelment of Hojo. I would use a knife I decide, so much more personal than my new sword. Use one of his own immobilizers so that he won't move as I use it to cut away his lips, peel back the skin of his chest and insert needles into his raw flesh as he has done countless times to me. Wouldn't do for him to move and me to cut his time short, oh how much fun I would have mutilating his body and showing him just how powerless he really is.

A smile rises to my lips, I can see the lab assistants flinch away, fear in their eyes and congratulate myself on a job well done. Ah the things I could do to them all… Images of burning hell fire, myself standing over their charred, dismembered and blackened bodies ash and blood streaked across my face and coating my cropped hair, sticking up from my head in a mirage of black, red and silver white.

Oh how I would love to grow my hair, would you have liked it long Teady…?

I shake myself once more from unwanted thoughts of the man I'm not even sure still exists. I failed him in life, but I will avenge him in death. I died when they took him away, maybe not my physical body; Hojo would never let that happen; but my soul, my hopes and dreams, my sanity. I hear the lab assistants whisper behind my back, how silly mortals are they themselves were privy to the enhancement of my hearing, they should know by now I can hear everything they do.

Oh finally, takes you long enough to think that giving me something to help me sleep might be a good idea. I know its not for me but so that the lab techs stop twitching. Oh how fun these peons are to torment. Hojo frowns at me and injects the light blue serum that bespeaks sleep into my drip, myself waiting for it to finish being administered so that I no longer had to be aware of their tinkering.

…

I was sent on a mission to Nibelheim this week. I expect it will be boring, maybe I will get to kill something, thought the report said we would be investigating a reactor. We are to stay set up base camp in the old Shinra mansion.

…

I found the files… What they did to Teady… I thought they killed him, but they didn't. He's alive, somewhere, broken and tortured… Its their fault, they lived in this town with him just here, how can they have not saved him. How can they have not helped my Teady!?

I brush aside the blonde cadet that accompanied us.

They must pay…

I walk down towards the town, unsheathing my sword and promising it the taste of revenge on those who have wronged MY Teady.

----

Opinions anyone? Twas a little rushed as I finally got the time and over my writers block and I just want to get it out there. :3


End file.
